Slayers High
by Squeegee
Summary: (CHAPTER 9 UP!) Normal lives, normal school, normal teachers, normal teenagers...SAME SLAYERS. Pure chaos! (alternative universe) A bit of cussing and later the most theoretically wrong coupling in existence! It should be fun! Please R
1. The battle begins, actually it did 10 ye...

Slayers High

By: Sarah-chan

**********

Hello. I wrote this fic for my personal enjoyment, it's not very good....but it's _different._ I don't agree with everything in this story...especially _some_ of the COUPLES! (Keep in mind that this takes place in an alternative universe, so all the characters may act or look different than you know them to be. Oh well, enjoy!) I'm EVIL! ^^

**Copyright:** Damn it! You know what goes here! And ppl, no one is gonna sue me if I write this stupid crap story. So why even bother saying it! _

**Warning:** There may be some yaoi, but nothing to extreme and some swearing. The coupling is BAD! IM EVIL!...again (I really don't think anyone has done this coupling one). And you will know why, but this takes place in an alternative universe so it's allowed. Hehe^^   
**Rated:** PG14

**********

A pic i did of Phib and Lina at Slayers High.^^  
  


Chapter 1

The battle begins, _actually it did 10 years ago._

Lina was just closing her locker when she looked at her watch. "SHIT! I'm late for class!" She thought as she began sprinting down the many hallways to her next class. As she neared her class she could see that Ms. Eris was about to close the door. "Your late Ms. Inverse" The teacher said as she let her in and closed the door behind her. When she got into the class she immediately looked at her desk, and then looked to the one next to it. _Good he's not here yet. I don't have to look at his smug face again just because I lost track of time. _Lina thought as she took her seat. Their teacher started to read off the student's names to see if they were in attendance today. 

Just as the teacher neared the end of the list, the door slammed open. And there he was the guy Lina couldn't stand. He leaned against the doorframe in all his 'I'm so cool. Big bad boy exterior' this guy had always got on her nerves, ever since elementary school when he had a crush on her, but she didn't like him. Or she just wouldn't admit to it. And because of that he has teased and annoyed her all the way up until high school. It almost seemed like they were in competition with each other, and with both of them being very popular, everyone knew about their little feud. 

"Mr. Rubyeye, your late." The teacher said coldly. "Have we reached my name on the list yet? If not, I'm right on time." He said still leaning against the doorframe. "Take your seat." The teacher said pointing to the desk beside Lina's. Lina put on her best smug look as he walked over to the desk, smiling right at her. He flopped down on his chair and put his feet up on the desk and waited for Lina to make the first comment, while he pretended to listen to the teacher. Lina was used to their little game, so she decided she would make the first move. 

"Looks like that's a point for me, Mr. I'm to good to come to class on time." Lina said with a smirk as she looked at him. He just turned his head to look at her and said. "What makes you think it was an accident. I'll tell you why I was late if you want." He grinned at her before pretending to pay attention again. "You're an idiot!" Lina scowled. He looked back and motioned for her to come closer, he wanted to whisper something in her ear. Lina didn't want to look like a chicken so she did. "PHIBRIZO YOU PERVERT!" Lina yelled as she jumped out of her seat after he told her.

"Ms. Inverse I will not have you disrupting my class. You may talk to your boyfriend after." The teacher said looking very pissed. Lina's face went beat red. Phibrizo could not contain his laughter any more and he almost fell to the ground. "Well, Mr. Rubyeye. If you find this so amusing you can join Ms. Invese. Both of you to the office NOW!" The teacher was yelled as she pointed to the door. Lina glared at Phibrizo as she picked up her bag. Phibrizo followed still laughing. Phibrizo followed Lina to the office, where they both sat down in two chairs next to each other.

"You should have seen your face." Phibrizo laughed finally braking the silence. Lina turned to look at Phibrizo; she had the deadliest, cold glare he had ever seen. "Whoa, are you trying to burn holes through me." He said with a smirk. "No just imagining......Why do you always do that Phibrizo!" Lina demanded. "What?" Phibrizo asked innocently. "EMBARRASS ME YOU LITTLE PRICK! Why do you always do this!" Lina yelled at him. "Because it's so easy to get you mad Lina-chan" Phibrizo said calmly as he leaned back in his chair. Lina turned her back to him and they waited the rest of there time in silence. 

After about 45 minutes of waiting the bell rang. That meant they were allowed to go to there next class. Lina and Phibrizo both got up as they reached for their bags. Phibrizo was blocking her way to the door, "Phibrizo move." Lina said coldly. "Now Lina, don't I get a good bye hug." Phibrizo said dripping with sarcasm. Lina only glared at him with her arms crossed. "Sure," She said as she kicked him in the shin very hard. "Ouch!" Phibrizo yelped as he fell to the ground. Lina immediately walked over Phibrizo to the door. "Thanks Lina-chan." Phibrizo said through his teeth from the flood. "Any time." She said back mockingly before she turned the corner and left.

The next class was a complete bore. Lina didn't hear a word the teacher was saying. This was one of the only classes she did not share with Phibrizo; she always wondered why she had always had so many classes with him since elementary school. Lina looked down at the little doodle she was drawing; it was of Phibrizo being hanged by his own guitar strap. She smirked at the picture, _I must be really board_ she though as she folded up the picture._ I think I will give this to him at lunch. _She smirked. As if on cue the lunch bell rang and everyone headed for the door. 

Lina went to her locker to get her lunch. It's been nice that Amelia had the one right next to her too. "Hey, Lina!" She said cheerfully as her also opened her locker. "Where do you want to eat today?" She continued to ask. "How about the Cafeteria." Lina said closing her locker. Amelia just looked at her funny. "But I though you hate to eat in the cafeteria because of a certain, 16 year old, guitar playing gang leader that you o so loath." Amelia said with a giggle. Lina knew all to well that Amelia had heard about the incident the class before. "Well, I'm in a better mood now. And besides, I have something to give him." Lina smirked remembering the little doodle she had drawn. 

Lina and Amelia scanned the cafeteria. Finally they saw who they were looking for. "Hey Zel! Gourry!" Lina waved from across the room. Zelgadis looked up from where he was eating and smiled. Gourry motioned for them to come over and site down. They sat down at the table with their lunches. "And why are _you _eating here after today's incident." Zel said with a smirk. Everyone was well aware that "The Darklords" (Phibrizo's gang) always ate in the cafeteria, they even had there own table. And Zel was wondering why this didn't seem to bother her today. "Well, I have something to give him." Lina said handing Zel the piece of paper. Zelgadis looked over the paper and chuckled. "I'm sure Phibrizo will appreciate your wonderful art skills." He said handing back the doodle to Lina. "And we all know why you're here." Lina said referring to Xellos, who was also a Darklord member. Zelgadis immediately turned red at Lina's comment. 

Suddenly the whole cafeteria went silent, the light sound of a boom box could be heard. That meant the Darklords were on their way. Lina rolled her eyes at the silence everyone produced. She didn't understand what the big deal was; they were just a bunch of idiots with nicknames, who took orders from a pint size 16 year old. Lina couldn't really insult his size too much since she wasn't even taller than him. Besides half the gang was made up of his brothers and sisters anyway. Lina's thoughts were interrupted as the cafeteria doors swung open, with all the Darklords standing in the doorway. Amelia immediately stood up shouting. "You guys are _WAY_ to dramatic." No one else would dare say that out lowed except for Lina and her group. 

Phibrizo simply smirked as he snapped and pointed to the empty table next to them. People seemed to cower as they all walked by. They all went to the table except Phibrizo who went and stood behind Lina. She waited for him to say something, surly he would not embarrass her _again_ today. But instead he jumped on the bench beside her and gave her a big giant bear hug and saying, "Good afternoon Lina-chan!" All the colour in her face seemed to drain away. Ok, so he was going to embarrass her again! Suddenly all the people in the cafeteria as well as the Darklords started laughing which only made Lina's face now turn red, even Zel, Gourry and Amelia giggled a bit. Lina was still frozen in Phibrizo's embrace. "Looks like that's another point for me. I got you twice today." He whispered in her ear before letting go of her. Lina decided to shake it off and deliver her final blow.

Lina turned her head to face Phibrizo as she pulled out the doodle and place it in front of his face. The picture would express her feelings allot better than words ever could. He looked at the picture of himself being hanged a second before grabbed it out of her hand to look it over more closely. Lina had a smug look on her face the entire time Phibrizo looked at the picture in discuss. Suddenly his face brightened up. "Hey, Lina-chan this is really good. Such a wonderfully morbid picture, can I keep it? Thanks!" He said not waiting for a reply as he affectionately ruffled her hair before her went back to his table and showed them the doodle as they all laughed.

"Does nothing get to this guy!?!" Lina said through clenched teeth. She had not gotten the reaction she wanted to get, she didn't want his to LIKE the picture! _Oh well. I'll get him latter._ She thought as she ate the rest of her lunch in silence. Suddenly Xellos got up from the table and walked over behind Zelgadis. "What do you want _Trickster Priest_?" Lina asked, mocking his nickname. "Oh, I just wanted to tell Zel-chan something." He said innocently. Xellos bent down and whispered into Zel's ear. His face went immediately red as Xellos stood up, winked at him and walked back to his table. The rest of the Darklords were whistling and yelling out cat calls. "You two are just terrible at keeping secrets." Lina said with a giggle as she went back to her lunch. 


	2. Some people like school spirit,...others...

Slayers High...Chapter 2

By: Sarah-chan

  


**********  
Sorry about the crappy quality in the picture, i was in a rush to finish it for this chapter.^^   
  


Chapter 2

Some people like school spirit, _Others don't._

-The same day after school

"LINA! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaase?" Begged Amelia. "Why do you want to be a cheerleader? And why are you dragging me to the tryouts?" Lina demanded as she tried to pry Amelia off of her foot. "Cause I believe in school spirit! Hey, you never know, Phibrizo might be there to." Amelia said as she elbowed Lina in the side. Lina's face went red as a tomato. "WHY WOULD I CARE!?!" Lina yelled as she allowed Amelia to drag her to the gym. Amelia simply rolled her eyes. 

When they got to the gym there were people everywhere. Cheerleaders, Football players, coaches you name it they were all here. "Isn't it a little early for a Pep rally?" Lina asked mockingly. "No! It's just that some people actually like to support their school." Amelia said with a smile. It was now Lina's turn to roll her eyes as she was dragged to where the other girls were trying out. "Hey Sylphiel! Filia!" Amelia called to the group of girls. "Hey Amelia, hi Lina" Sylphiel replied as the girls stopped in front of them. 

"Why are you two trying out?" Lina asked suspiciously. "Lina, cant they just want to help there school?!?" Amelia demanded. "No!" Lina replied. "Well actually, I'm here because Gourry dear is on the football team, and if I'm a cheerleader I can spend more time with him." Sylphiel said innocently. "Ok, so what's your excuse." Lina asked pointing to Filia. "Well, I need an extra credit and this was the only thing that seemed to fit my schedule." Filia said looking ashamed. "See told ya." Lina said poking Amelia. Lina turned her head, but was quick to turn it back and look at the floor. "What's wrong?" Asked Amelia as she turned to see whom Lina had saw. 

As soon as Amelia saw Lina grabbed her by the jacket and turned her around. "Don't look at him! Maybe he will just go away." Lina whispered. "Lina you know that's only wishful thinking." Amelia said with a grin. Lina watched as Amelia turned around and yelled "Phibrizo!" and waved her arms to get his attention. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?" Lina hissed to Amelia as Phibrizo walked towards them. Lina simply turned around as he approached. "Hey Phibrizo, you're the last person we expected to see here." Amelia giggled. Lina rolled her eyes even though no one saw. "I'm only here because my brother Gaav is on the football team, and all the cheerleaders running around in skimpy skirts, now that's a bonus." Phibrizo explained with a smirk. 

"Why Lina-chan, I never knew you were so supportive of your school as to join the cheerleaders." Phibrizo said to Lina's who was still turned. Lina winced as she heard him say her name. She quickly turned around plastering on a big fake smile that just shouted 'Get lost or I'll rip your head off'. This also seemed to amuse Phibrizo as he stood there with his arms crossed waiting for her answer. "I'm only here because Amelia wanted me to watch. I'm NOT a cheerleader." Lina said with pride that made Amelia scowl. "That's to bad." He called back as he turned and walked to the bleachers. Lina's face went immediately red with embarrassment. 

Amelia, Filia and even Sylphiel started to laugh followed by cat calls by the three of them. "I think he likes you." Filia said with a giggle. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!? We have been mortal enemies since the first grade!" Lina said bitterly as she left to go watch from the bleachers. Amelia watched after Lina as if she was thinking about something, then Sylphiel garbed her by the arm and said they needed to practice. 

Lina was stomping towards the bleachers mumbling some incoherent things about how she hated this school, it's stupid school spirit and most of all Phibrizo Rubyeye! She sat on the first row of the bleachers so she could be one of the firsts to get out of here later. By instinct she turned around only to see Phibrizo about 5 rows back smiling and waving at her mockingly. Lina gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes (for the forth time today it seemed.) as she quickly turned around to focus on what Amelia was doing instead. Lina watched as a very tall, large breasted and loud woman came out and talked to all the cheerleaders. _She must me their coach_ Lina thought broadly. After about an hour of tryouts they were all allowed to leave. Amelia came running up to Lina.

"Lina! I MADE IT!" Amelia said hugging her. "Ya, that's great. Can we go now?" Lina asked impatiently. "Congratulations" Phibrizo said as he walked by towards the football players. "See, some people are happy for me." Amelia said with a smile. "He's not happy for YOU. He's only happy that he gets to watch you run and jump around in that skirt." Lina said sourly as she dragged Amelia out of the gym. "Bye Filia, bye Sylphiel!" Amelia called before she rounded the corner. That's when Lina let go of her and allowed her to walk. "Looks like someone's in a bad mood." Amelia teased. "No, I just have a big math test tomorrow" She lied as they started to walk home.

After a while Lina finally reached her home. She produced a key and opened the door. As she entered she was greeted with the smell of dinner in the air. She walked in to the kitchen to find her sister Luna cooking. "How was your day at school?" She asked not turning from the soup on the stove. "Terrible" Lina pouted as she sat at the table. "Where were you after school, I could have given you a ride home." Luna asked turning her head a bit. "That's ok. It's bad enough that you're a teacher at my school, but to have you drive me home too, that's just plain embarrassing." Lina shot back sounding kind of bitter. This made Luna laugh. 

"I heard what happened at school today. Must you two always get in trouble?" Luna asked sounding amused. "WHAT?!? It was HIS fault!" Lina growled angrily. "You two should really stop this fighting, I think he just wants to be your friend." Luna said with a wink as continued to stir her soup. "I would rather be stuck in a cold, damp bottomless pit filled with snakes than be that jerks friend!" Lina yelled as she stomped to her room and slammed the door. "...Teenagers..." Luna said in amusement as she went back to making dinner.

The next morning Lina woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. "Shut up." Lina said as she through her pillow at it. This was gonna be a bad day. After about 5 minutes of moping she finally got up. She got dressed, ate breakfast and went to go pick up Zelgadis. As Lina neared his house she could make out another figure standing at the door. And soon it was confirmed to be Xellos. They didn't notice her yet, _aw how cute_ Lina thought as she neared them. Suddenly she let out a big whistle and a little cat call. She was now close enough to see Zelgadis' face suddenly turn beat red.

"Why, good morning Lina-san" Xellos said cheerfully turning away from his blushing boyfriend to see her. "Hey Xellos, don't you usually walk to school with your fellow Rubyeye Darklords?" Lina questioned. "Ya, but when I went there today, it was a mess. Dolphin burnt breakfast, Gaav couldn't find his cloths, and probably cause Phibrizo hid them. While Phib was trying to get his guitar from Dynast's locked room, and Dynast was in the shower. Zellas just stood laughing on the floor, but also doing her fair share of yelling at them to hurry up. So I decided to walk with you guy's today, is that ok?" Xellos explained. 

"Ya, I guess it's better than being late because of that dysfunctional family." Lina said happily as the three of them started to walk to school. When they got to school they all went to their lockers to get their books. Lina looked around and didn't see one other Darklord member besides Xellos. Lina smirked, she was in no rush since she didn't have a class in her first block. The bell had already rung, Lina leaned against her locker and looked down the almost disserted hallway. _Man, there really late._ Lina thought as she looked at her watch, but she had to wait for Phibrizo if she wanted to get a point today. 

Lina didn't really know how this whole point thing started between her and Phibrizo. It always worked that if you saw the other person in trouble by you or some one else, you got a point. Sometimes Lina would wonder if Phibrizo were actually keeping track of all the points since elementary school, cause she sure as hell wasn't. Suddenly her head snapped up as she heard running out side the front doors and sure enough half of the Rudyeye family came running into the school. It was quite amusing to see Gaav still buttoning up his shirt, while Dynast's hair was still wet, Zellas was still brushing hers. Dolphin and Phibrizo were the last two to enter, Phib was trying to get his guitar strap over his shoulder as he was running. 

"Looks like that's another point for me." Lina said happily as Phibrizo ran by. "Ya,ya! You got your point!" Phibrizo called back before they all split up and skidded down different hallways to their classes where the teachers would not be happy. Lina started to laugh as she looked down the once again deserted hallway. Lina smiled as she shut her locker. Perhaps this day would turn out to be ok after all. 

**********

Coming next:

Chapter 3, With every action _there's a negative reaction._

  
Should i continue with this story? Please Review. Thanx!^^ 


	3. With every action, theirs a negative rea...

Slayers High

By: Sarah-chan

Chapter 3

With every action _theirs a negative reaction..._

Lina went to her next class feeling very smug and happy. Though she new she would have to keep a close eye out for Phibrizo, cause she was sure he would want to get a point today since she had already got hers. This pleased Lina allot. "Hey Lina!" Lina turned to see Gourry waving at her from down the hall. He was wearing his football uniform, as he ran towards her. "Hey what do you want jellyfish? I got a class to go to you know..." Lina said tapping her foot. "Did you know we have an assembly today?" Gourry asked. This news made Lina grown as she punched Gourry in the side of the arm. "Thanks ALLOT! Now I'm not in a good mood anymore." Lina growled as she stooped to her next class leaving the confused football player behind.

Lina chewed on the eraser at the end of her pencil as she looked at the clock. Lunch wasn't for a good two hours and she still had to sit through that boring assembly to get to it. She let her head fall on her desk as she heard her stomach growl. Amelia looked beside her to Lina with concern, she didn't seem to be herself these days. Amelia smirked as she looked behind her to see Phibrizo wink and then smile at her. She simply rolled her eyes as she turned around again. It was funny how Lina made her sit there so Phibrizo couldn't, cause he always made a habit of sitting next to her. Though this always made her uneasy.

Lina was hardly listening to the teacher as she explained a new project they would be doing. The teacher was reading off names, though Lina didn't catch on until she heard her name and was soon followed by Phibrizo's. "Here." Lina said ignoring the fact that this wasn't even attendance. "Miss Inverse, I am not reading the attendance. I'm telling you your partners for this next assignment." The teacher said sounding kinda pissed. "Can I be Amelia's partner?" Lina begged hoping that it wasn't Phibrizo's name that she heard next to hers. "Miss Inverse! If you were listening you would know that this is a mock living assignment for a married couple, and you have already been pared up with Mr. Rubyeye! It is not my problem that you refuse to pay attention! So if you don't mind I would like to continue teaching my class!" The teacher said sounding even more pissed. 

Lina slowly sunk back down into her chair, and then slowly turned her head to look back at Phibrizo. She expected to see him smiling like an idiot just to piss her off, but instead Phibrizo had his head facing down to the desk with an concentrated look on his face. It was almost like he was deep in thought, it was very unlike Phibrizo...and it was kinda creepy. Slowly the teacher handed out the assignments and everyone was to get started with their partners. Phibrizo didn't seem like he was in a real rush for moving so Lina thought, _Fine I will be the mature one and go over there. We have been partners before...I can handle this._ She took a deep breath as she walked by Amelia and Valgaav before she stopped in front of Phibrizo's desk.

"So you care." Phibrizo said mockingly as her raised his head to look at her. "hn, ya right! I just want to get a grade for this project, and I can do it with or without you." Lina sneered as she turned to get a chair and hid her little blush. But Phibrizo saw it and chuckled, Lina placed the chair at his desk as she took out the criteria for the project. After about 10 minutes Amelia was a little curious, they didn't have one outburst. She turned around to see Phibrizo and Lina actually doing work. Valgaav turned around as well when he saw Amelia do it. "Looks like hell has frozen over" Valgaav said with a smirk to Amelia as they saw the two working. 

Lina felt eyes watching her, she immediately looked only to see Amelia and Valgaav with shocked expressions on their faces. "Hey, what are you two lookin at?!? Don't you have a project to do too!" Lina said as she blushed again. Amelia and Valgaav turned around. "How long do you think till they crack?" Asked Valgaav. "I'll bet you they don't" Amelia said hoping. "Ok, ten bucks says they do before the end of this class." Valgaav bet. "You're on" Amelia said, still not too sure if they could make it for another 15 minutes. 

"Well, it looks like it wasn't meant to be." Valgaav said with a smirk as the whole class watched as Lina stood up and started to yell at Phibrizo on how stupid his idea was as well at how narrow minded he was too. But what surprised the class the most was that Phibrizo was actually yelling back. Phibrizo never yelled back. Amelia and Valgaav looked on in shock as the redhead and the once calm cool Darklord member argued...loudly. Good thing the teacher wasn't in the room at the moment. "It looks like he finally snapped." Valgaav said almost sounding sorry for Phibrizo. "Huh, what do you mean." Amelia asked turning to her partner. 

"Oh come on Amelia! It has been like this since elementary school. Phibrizo is loopy for her, he's way past the deep end." Valgaav said almost in disgust. "But if he likes Lina, than why does he tease her so much?" Amelia asked wanting to get some more information. "It's the only rise he can get out of her. She will only talk to him when he's being as asshole. But by the looks of this and the fact that he's actually fighting back. I would say he's tired of chasing her anymore." Valgaav said knowing he gave her more information than her should have. Suddenly the teacher walked in and broke up the fight. Lina and Phibrizo sat back down only to continue with the death glares.

Soon the bell rang and it was time to get to the assembly, Lina was the first one to stomp out of the room followed by Amelia who ran to keep up. Amelia just walked beside Lina, she didn't say anything as they went to the gym, and the pained look on her face said it all. When they got there they sat down on the bleachers as far from the Darklords as they could get. After about a minute Amelia finally got the courage to talk to Lina. "Are you ok?" She asked. Lina just put on a fake smile. "Of coarse, why do you ask?" Lina said cheerfully. Amelia just shook her head as if to say it was nothing. _Whoa, that is one big case of denial._ Amelia thought as the assembly started. 

The assembly was really boring and they were only half way through, it seemed it was going to go on forever. Then the principal started to talk about how the school has to many students. "So if you transfer you won't be able to get back in. We are trying to make this school as small as possible." The Principal finished. Suddenly an idea of revenge popped into Phibrizo's head as he stood up. Every one looked up into the bleachers. "Are you talking small small, or microscopic small like Lina's breasts! Cause there is NO way you can get the school that small." Phibrizo said loud enough so that every one could hear. Half the students laughed, and the other half as well as the teachers cringed at the thought of what Lina would do to him. 

Phibrizo then stood up again. "Oh I'm sorry I should apologize to the principals and teachers, if we make the school that small you wont have any students to teach!" Phibrizo laughed as he fell over in a fit of giggles. Everyone continued to laugh more, Amelia was shocked she turned to see Lina...she was totally calm. She acted as if she didn't even hear Phibrizo yell out the rude comments, she just sat there calm and mute. It scared Amelia allot. "Ok, that is quite enough Mr. Rubyeye" The Principal said quieting the students. The rest of the assembly was more or less boring other than the occasional out burst of laughter that emitted for the group of Darklords on the other side of the gym. 

When the assembly was over the lunch bell rang. Lina was the first to get out of the gym. The last were the Darklords, they were still laughing when they exited through the gym door. Phibrizo's laughing stopped when he felt himself being grabbed by the shirt and slammed into the lockers. Phibrizo looked up in shock to see Lina's face glaring back at him. "Are you a jackass on purposes or does it just come naturally for you?!?" Lina yelled as she banged him against the locker again. The only response she got from him was a shocked look.

By this point a large group of people were surrounding them. "Why the fuck did you that for!?! Do you enjoy making my life a living HELL? Huh, do you?!? Well, I'm tired of it, don't have anything better to do than torment me? You know, ever since Elementary School I was hopping you would just disappear off the face of the earth, but the next day there you were, making my life miserable! I HATE YOU! Why wont you just go AWAY?!?" Lina yelled as her eyes started to fill with tears. Lina suddenly let go of Phibrizo and ran down the hall cause she was crying. Luna heard what was going on and went after Lina, but was stopped by Amelia who said she would take care of her. 

Phibrizo just stood there, still with the look of shock on his face. He slowly turned and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction, people moving aside to clear a path for him. Then he was gone. "That was harsh." Gaav said. Zellas nodded her head in agreement. 

Lina ran the whole way home crying. Amelia ran as fast as she could to try and keep up. When Lina reached her house, she opened the door and ran to her room followed closely by Amelia. When Amelia opened her door Lina was crying on her bed hugging one of her pillows. Amelia went and sat on the bed beside her. Soon Lina's crying calmed a bit, "Why did I do that?" Lina asked softly into her pillow. "Cause the jerk disserved it! I don't care if he likes you or not, he had to right to do that." Amelia suddenly put her hands to her mouth realizing what she just said. Lina only put on a disgusted look on her face and laughed at Amelia comment.

"It's true! He has since elementary. He only teases you to get your attention." Amelia said not caring what she told now. "Well it worked, but why do I feel so bad?" Lina said once again going to her pillow for comfort. "Well maybe you're not being true to your feelings Lina." Amelia said quietly, just loud enough so Lina could hear. Lina didn't protest this time she only fell into Amelia's embrace and started to cry again. "I know" Amelia said as she offered soft words of encouragement as she let Lina release all the pain she locked up for so many years. 

When Phibrizo left the school he walked to the park and sat on one of the benches. All he could think about was what an idiot he was. _Maybe I should finish what I have been meaning to do for a long time now...it would at least make Lina very happy._

**********

Did you like this chapter? Sorry it's short. I hope you guys like it and want me to continue. The story starts to get a little depressing in the next chapter or two, very angst. Oh well, that's how this story goes.^^

**********

****

Next: Chapter 4, Life is so overrated, _so why not end the game?_


	4. Life is so overrated, so why play the ga...

Slayers High

Slayers High

By: Sarah-chan

Chapter 4

Life is so overrated, _so why play the game?_

The next morning Lina woke up to the sound of her alarm in her ear again. She quietly shut it off and got up. "YES! It's Friday!" Lina said jumping up and down as she looked at the calendar. But she soon remembered the events of the day before, her face softened. _I think I should apologize to Phibrizo today, then maybe I won't feel so guilty for what I said. _She thought reassuring her self. For some reason she was in a wonderful mood today, and it was FRIDAY! Lina quickly got dressed and went down stars for some breakfast. "Good morning dear sister." Lina said as she walked down the stairs whistling. 

"Well aren't we in a good mood this morning, considering the events of yesterday." Luna said suspiciously as she handed Lina her breakfast. "Oh don't worry. I have that all under control." Lina said before she started to stuff her face. After breakfast Lina looked at the clock. "Shit, I'm late." Lina cursed as she handed Luna her plate. "I could give you a ride." Luna asked. "That's ok, I'll just walk" Lina yelled as she put on her shoes, gave Luna a hug and ran out the door. Luna just stood there. "....teenagers...." She mumbled as she got ready herself. 

Lina ran to Zel's house, their she saw Amelia, Gourry and Zelgadis waiting. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Lina said as she hunched over in exhaustion. All three of them looked at her weird as she began to walk. "Aren't you people coming to school today?" Lina asked sarcastically as she turned. "Oh, ya sure." They all said as the run to keep up with Lina. Zel turned to Amelia. "Hey, whatever you said to her yesterday must have really worked." He said before running ahead.

"Lina its ok" Amelia said reassuringly "No it's not! He's never going to talk to me again now." Lina said as she cried into Amelia's shoulder. "But why did you say that, if you obviously did not mean it." Amelia asked quietly. Lina sat up for a minute, wiped her eyes and thought about what her best friend had said. "I guess I said it because he's always around me." Lina said looking at the ground. "And why do you think he does that?" Amelia asked with a smile. "To torture me with something I can never have!" Lina said bitterly once again looking at the ground as she blushed. "You mean someone." Amelia corrected. "ya, but it's always been the same, since I can remember. Why should anything change now?" Lina pouted. "Cause you have both grown up and feel the same way. So maybe if one of you tells the other that will break childish competition." Amelia said with a wink. "You want ME to tell HIM?!?" Lina asked pointing to herself. Amelia giggled with amusement as she shook her head up and down at her over dramatic friend.

I guess our little talk did help Lina. Amelia thought with a smile as she ran to catch up with the others. 

When they all reached the school they were a little late. So they ran to their classes in hopes to get in. Lina and Amelia neared their first class, Amelia knew Phibrizo was in this one. She just smiled at Lina as she opened the door. Lina and Amelia both looked to Phibrizo's chair but no one was sitting in it. So the both took their seats and started class. _GREAT! I wanted to apologize and he decides to skip first period...probably cause of me. _Lina thought as she drummed her fingers on her table. Amelia noticed her uneasiness and kindly put her hand over hers to stop the drumming. She looked up at her forced smile. 

It was the same thing all the way to lunch. Lina would go to her classes and Phibrizo wouldn't be there_. Ok what the hell! Either he's sick or he skipped the whole firkin day!_ Lina mentally shouted as she left her class to go to the cafeteria. She saw the usual group of Darklords at their table and walked over to them. The all looked in her direction.

"Do you know where Phibrizo is?" Lina asked in a monotone voice. "Why, did you come to finish him off?" Dynast asked sarcastically. "No, I'm just looking for him. Where is he." Lina asked again. "Why should we tell you?" Valgaav said poking his head out from underneath the table, where Gaav obviously was as well, but was quickly pulled back down. Lina only rolled her eyes. "You either know where he is or you don't." Lina said now loosing her patients. "Come to think of it, did any of you see Phibby this morning?" Zellas asked the others. They all shook their heads. "Sorry honey, the last time I saw him was last night when he went out for a walk, I don't know if he came back or not." Zellas said. 

Lina's face saddened, and this was not unseen by Dolphin. "You know what, here why don't you go check up on him." She said passing Lina a pair of keys. Lina looked at the house keys with suspicion. _Who in their right mind would give someone else their house keys? _Then she remembered this was Dolphin she was talking to. "I feel Phibrizo's sadness, he looks for you but you hide." Dolphin said with a smile. No one else noticed Lina take the keys, only Dolphin who was the only one now paying attention to Lina. 

She looked at her strangely cause of what he said. It's didn't make any sense, she was the one looking for Phibrizo not him. But then again this WAS Dolphin, so she took the keys and smiled. "I'll return them later." Lina said as she turned and walked away. She walked out of the school and started to the Rubyeye household. She didn't care if she missed the last class of the day, no biggy. Lina knew she was almost there, Phibrizo and his family lived very close to the school. She could now see it about 50 meters away. Soon she found herself stopped in front of the door, she looked at it uneasily. _Maybe I should knock first... _Lina thought as she knocked and then rang the doorbell. 

After about a minute of waiting she put the key into the door and turned it until she heard the lock click. She opened the door and peeked inside. The house was disserted and very messy as well. She found herself stepping over dirty cloths, food, garbage even a strange substance that she knew to be some kind of drug. _What a hellhole. _Lina thought as she searched the whole first floor with no sign of Phibrizo. So she decided to check in his room. When she walked up the stars she was greeted to a row of doors, one for each teenager. She walked by them all, and noticed they all had very profound saying on them. That is until she got to the last one that simply said. **DO NOT ENTER! TRESPASSERS WILL BE SHOT, Have a nice day. **Lina rolled her eyes, yup this was Phibrizo's room.

First she knocked, but with no answer she walked in. She was surprised to see that the room was very neat and clean. On his walls he had many posters of bands that Lina had never even heard of. The whole room was tidy. _Hell his beds even made, now we know who the messy people are._ Lina thought as she started to search the room. In his closet he had all his cloths hanging neatly on their hangers, most of them were his usual outfits but at the back he had a few NORMAL cloths too. She found nothing there so she went and sat on his bed. _Is there nothing interesting here?_ Lina asked as she looked around.

Soon her eyes wandered to the table that sat beside Phibrizo's bed, in it there was a single drawer. Lina went and sat beside it and opened it, inside there was very little stuff, a few old comics' things like that. But at the back of the drawer was a shoe box that Lina took out, it was labeled "**Phibrizo's shit**". _Always the charmer_ Lina thought to herself sarcastically as she opened the box. On the top was a little plain black book, she opened it to see writing. _I didn't know he kept a journal._ Lina thought as she turned to the last page he wrote in. She looked it over for a minute and soon closed it quickly as she blushed. _Ok, so maybe I misjudged Phibrizo's feelings for me a bit. _Lina thought still blushing. 

She went to put the book back but noticed two more items. First she took out what appeared to be a stack of pictures tied together with elastic. Lina removed the elastic and looked through the pictures. Each one was of Lina, and they were all school pictures from grade 1 to 10. _I thought he took one of my pictures each year to burn or something, I didn't think he would keep them. _After she put the pictures away she picked up the last item in the box; it was a few pieces of paper folded up. She carefully unfolded the paper, to see what was written on them. Each sheet was split down the middle one side said Phibrizo the other side Lina. Under each name were small tallies in-groups of 5. _Well, what do ya know? He was keeping count of all the points after all_. Lina looked at the last page. _And it looks like I'm winning so far too. _Lina laughed as she looked at her watch.

__

I should get home now; he's obviously not here. Lina thought as she put every thing back to where it was found. She went down stares and out the front door before locking it again. She hung the key on a hook by the door, since school was out now Dolphin should be able to find it. Lina started to walk in the direction of her house still troubled at where Phibrizo could be. 

__

What's Lina doing here? Phibrizo thought as he walked towards his house, Lina walking in the opposite direction. He waited until she was out of sight, he was gonna call out to her but thought it would be a bad idea if she was still mad at him. When he got to his door he saw the key Lina had hung up and it was still swinging. _How did she get a key to the house?_ Phibrizo thought as he used it to open the door. He cursed as her opened the door only to trip over some dirty cloths. _Why do they have to leave all there shit lying around? _Phibrizo was curious as to why Lina was in his house, so he went up to his room praying that she wasn't in there. He opened the door and was welcomed by the smell of Lina perfume_. Shit! She was in here._ Phibrizo thought as he checked his shoebox. 

He noticed that the bottom picture was now on the top of the pile. _Ok, so she now knows I'm an obsessive freak. Hasn't this turned out to be a wonderful day? _Phibrizo said sarcastically as he through the pictures back into the drawer and shut it. _Well, I should probably get what I came here for in the first place._ He ran down the stares in to the kitchen to get a garbage bag. All the while stepping over various drugs alcohol. When he finally got the bag he ran back up to his room and started to empty all of his cloths into it. When he was done, he tied it shut and put a label on it saying. "Size: Teenagers". The last thing he did was pull a note out of his pocket and placed it on his bed before he left his room. He through the bag over his shoulder as he locked the door to his house, he wasn't surprised that his brothers or sisters weren't home yet. But it wouldn't have madder anyway. He put the key back on the hook before he left in the direction of the park still holding the bag over his shoulder. 

"Are you alright Lina? You look distressed." Luna asked as they sat at the dinner table. "I'm ok." Lina said lying. She was really worried about Phibrizo for some reason, she even phoned his house a couple times. The first time she got no answer and the other time he wasn't there, although she wasn't sure to trust Gaav while he sounded so drunk. "Can I go for a walk?" Lina suddenly asked out of the blue. "But it's getting dark." Luna said sounding concerned. "I won't walk alone." Lina begged. "Fine, as long as you're back by 10:00. Understand?" Luna said pointing a finger at her. "Yes, yes! Thank you." Lina said as she grabbed her coat and ran out the door. 

Lina walked for a long time it seemed not caring where she went. She tried to look for someone she knew so she wouldn't have had to lie to her sister. But in retrospect she was really looking for Phibrizo. _Why am I so worried, Phibrizo can take care of himself? And what do I care!_ Lina said to herself once again drowning in a sea of denial. She suddenly looked up and found herself in the park, so she started to walk around. After about 15 minutes she saw someone sitting on a bench, but the closer she got the sooner she came to the realization that it was Phibrizo. Resisting all temptation to run over to him and apologize, she hid in a bush and breathed a sigh of relief. Lina watched Phibrizo just sit they're thinking for about 10 minutes before he stood up and started to walk away with his bag in hand. _I wonder what he's doing?_ Lina thought as she followed him. 

After about another 10 minutes of walking Phibrizo stopped in front of a building and dropped the bag he was carrying into a box, before he continued. Lina walked over to the box and opened the bag to find a bunch of Phibrizo's cloths, she looked up to see a sign saying "Salvation army". _Why would Phibrizo give all his cloths to charity?_ She thought as she ran to keep up with Phibrizo, all the while trying to not be herd or seen by him. She now noticed he was walking out of the city a bit towards the highway. _What is he DOING!?! _Lina mentally screamed as she followed in silence. Soon he walked to the riverbank and just stared out at the water before looking up at the bridge above him. Lina knees went weak as she started to piece things together. She watched as Phibrizo started to climb the side of the bank that lead to the bridge. Lina quietly followed as close as she could without being seen.

Lina watched scared hoping her assumption wasn't correct. _There's no way that he would actually JUMP off the bridge...is there?_ She thought as Phibrizo walked almost to the middle of the bridge and took off his leather jacket placing it on the railing beside him. He then stepped over the railing siting on it as he looked down at the giant drop. _Yup, it will defiantly kill me._ Phibrizo thought as he just sat there looking down at the rushing water. Lina, now crouched in a nearby bush didn't know what to do. _I can't let him just kill himself. _She thought as she eyes began to water. But her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Phibrizo close his eyes and stand up leaning over the side of the bridge, with his hands still holding on to the railing as he looked down at the water below. Lina could see as he started to count down from ten. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,.... Lina suddenly jumped up out of the bush "PHIBRIZO DON'T!" 

**********

Sorry, it was kinda dark at the end. Should I continue? Please review.^^ Thanx!

**********


	5. It's a Saturday, and teenagers live at t...

Slayers High

Slayers High

By: Sarah-chan

Chapter 5

It's a Saturday, _and teenagers live at the mall._

Phibrizo's head quickly snapped up at the sound of his name. What he saw surprised him. _Lina?_ He soon found himself being pulled back on to the roadside of the railing. Phibrizo was still in shock as he looked up from his trance to see Lina standing in front of him, tears spilling down the sides of her cheeks. _Huh, what just happened here?_ Phibrizo thought, as he was about to protest to Lina for not letting him jump. "W..what...why did you." Phibrizo didn't have time to finish. "Are you CRAZY!?!" Lina screamed. Phibrizo just stood there in shock. "What the HELL are you doing jumping off a BRIDGE!" Lina shouted again as tears continued to run down her face. 

A few moments past, but still with no answer. "well?" Lina asked impatiently. Phibrizo turned his eyes to the ground as rain started to fall. "I..I..guess my life just isn't worth living." Phibrizo said painfully. Lina narrowed her eyes at his comment and without hesitation she slapped him, much to Phibrizo's surprise. He just looked at her shocked with his hand covering his cheek. "How can you even say that?" Lina said in a sad whisper that Phibrizo could still hear. He was taken aback by this comment. "How do you know?!? You don't know what my life is like, what I have to go through when no one cares!" Phibrizo almost yelled with anger in his voice. 

By this point they both were almost soaking wet from the rain. "Lots of people care about you Phibrizo." Lina argued. "Like who? My family?" Phibrizo laughed mockingly. "Your friends." Lina said in another attempt to convince Phibrizo without embarrassing herself. "What FRIENDS? Sure I have a gang, but there not my friends there only interested because of the popularity, they have no interest in being very chummy. Oh, and my family. Well, that's another royally fucked up story I would rather not go into right now. Besides it's a good day to die!" Phibrizo said bitterly as he turned his head to the side not wanting to be slapped again. They stood there another few moments feeling the tension that was produced.

"What about me?" Lina asked in a final attempt to change his mind. "Huh, W..what?" Phibrizo asked sounding confused. "What about me? You didn't even think about taking my feelings into consideration." Lina repeated as she began to cry again. Phibrizo wasn't totally sure if they were tears or the rain, but the sorrow and pained look on her face said it all. "What do you care? I was only doing what you told me to do. Remember 'disappear off the face of the planet'." Phibrizo said mocking what she had said the day before. Lina's face cringed as she heard the words she had said. "That's no reason to kill yourself." Lina whispered.

"Well, when your whole family is screwed up, you parents are never home, you live in a crack house, you have no real friends, you lonely and the only one you ever cared about tells you to disappear off the face of the planet, what would you do?" Phibrizo asked venomously as he turned his head as to not have to look at her. He was not embarrassed anymore, he was sure she already knew everything after going through his room earlier. Lina's face twisted into something shocked and angry. "Ok Mr. 'Know it all'. How would you feel if you met a little kid in grade 1 that was really nice and he was your friend? But when grade 2 came along and all that person could do was torment, and for the next nine years as well. And then one day you find the same guy walking alone at night, so you follow him only to find that one of the very few people you hold dear to you heart was going to kill himself. I think the question is what would you do Phibrizo, cause I'm all out of ideas." Lina said softly as she looked out at the harbor.

For the first time in his life Phibrizo was at a loss for words. Lina turned to look at him, there was only silence as they stood there. "Please don't kill yourself Phibrizo, not because of me. I'm sorry for what I said; the last thing I would ever want is for you to disappear of the face of the earth. ...I don't know what I would do." Lina said once again crying. Phibrizo had a pained look now on his face, "...Lina" Was all Phibrizo could say, he sound so guilty for what he had done. But before Phibrizo could say anything else Lina had him in an embrace crying into his shoulder. Phibrizo protectively wrapped his arms around her waiting for her crying to die down. But now Phibrizo almost found himself in tears.

After a while standing in the rain Lina's crying had almost stopped, there was silence, just waiting for someone to break it. "I hate you." Lina said lightly muffled by Phibrizo's shirt. "I hate you too." Phibrizo said softly with a smile still hugging Lina. "We should really get inside somewhere." Phibrizo said looking to the side, Lina's head still burred in hi shoulder. "Why?" She asked. "Cause it has been raining for a long time now, and were both soaking wet." Phibrizo said softly. "No shirt Sherlock." Lina said half heatedly still muffled by Phibrizo's shirt. Phibrizo only chuckled lightly gently peeling Lina off of him, grabbing his jacket and leading her back to civilization and off that damn bridge.

Phibrizo, now being lead by Lina soon found himself in front of her house. "Come on, you can get dry in here." Lina said pulling out the key and quietly trying to unlock the door. "Are you sure it's alright?" Phibrizo asked quietly as she looked around after they entered the house. Lina could hear noises from the kitchen. _Crap, oh well_. Lina thought as she dragged Phibrizo to the kitchen, but not before grabbing two dry towels. She handed one to Phibrizo as they entered. There was Luna making some tea with her back turned. Lina and Phibrizo both made squishy noises as they walked on the tile. Luna quickly turned around kind of shocked to see not only Lina soaking wet with a towel around her, but Phibrizo too. 

Luna stood there with two cups of tea looking amused. "It appears your guys' midnight getaway backfired." Luna said with a snicker making both Lina and Phibrizo blush. "LUNA!" Lina shouted angrily at her sister. "Ok, I won't ask." Luna said placing the two cups on the table and motioning for both of them to sit down and drink. For a long time neither of them said a word, they only drank their tea and looked at each other every so often. Luna had long gone up to bed, she had offered to let Phibrizo stay the night and sleep on the couch. Phibrizo greatly accepted. The last place he wanted to be right now was his house. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. Don't try anything." Lina finished as a warning. "Ok, ok. What do you think, I'm going to try and jump of you house?" Phibrizo said putting his hands up in defense. Lina shot him a warning glare before she walked up the stars. Phibrizo then proceeded to the couch. "I guess it wasn't a good day to die." Phibrizo smiled happily as he drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning Phibrizo found himself being shook by someone. "Get UP! God you're sleeping as if you haven't for days." Lina said sounding annoyed as Phibrizo slowly opened his eyes. "I haven't" Phibrizo said back as he sat up. Lina just looked at him weird, but didn't push the issue. "Do have anything to do today?" Lina asked as she folded up the blanket Phibrizo was using. She soon found that he was only wearing his boxers, she turned her head blushing tremendously. "Me have plans, ya right!" Phibrizo said mockingly. "Good, cause you do now." Lina said still not looking at him. Phibrizo raised an eyebrow. Just then Luna walked by the two of them, she looked at them and saw the reason for Lina blushing. "Now you two behave." Luna said with a smile as she walked on. They both blushed at the comment. 

After Phibrizo was fully clothed and they had both had breakfast. "So what did you have in mind?" Phibrizo asked referring to the plan Lina had. "Look at yourself! Cause of YOU, that's your last pair of cloths idiot. Don't you think you should get some more? Were going to go to the mall." Lina said tapping her foot impatiently. Phibrizo looked down at himself. "I guess...but the mall?" Phibrizo wined. "Yes the mall!" Lina said as she dragged him out the door. They walk to the mall was in silence, both of them still unsure about spending the day together, especially after what happened yesterday. Soon they arrived at the very large mall, Phibrizo opened the door for Lina as they entered. They both looked around in amazement at all the people. "Why the hell are there so many people? Don't they have lives?" Phibrizo grumbled as they walked down a stretch of stores.

"Phibrizo, it's a Saturday. On weekends teenagers live at the mall." Lina said as she pulled Phibrizo into a near by clothing store. Phibrizo's only protest was rolling his eyes. Once in the store Phibrizo silently followed Lina around as she looked at cloths. "Done this before?" Phibrizo asked amusingly. "Shut up" Lina said turning around looking Phibrizo up and down. After about a minute Phibrizo got annoyed. "What?" He asked defensively. "What size are you?" Lina asked. "I don't know" Was his only response. "What?!? You don't even know your own cloths size? Don't you buy cloths for yourself?" Lina said throwing her hands up in exasperation. "No, I get hand-me-downs." Phibrizo said crossing his arms. "Fine" Lina said as she reached for his shirt to look at the tag, much to Phibrizo's protest but she finally found what she was looking for. She then tuned to a near by rack and pulled a few items off and handed them to Phibrizo. "Go try these on." Lina said with a smile. Phibrizo groaned as she made his way slowly to the change rooms. 

The whole time Lina had made Phibrizo try on cloths and show them to her. Phibrizo walked out wearing kaky pants and a nice shirt. From the look on Phibrizo's face he didn't like what was wearing. "I feel like an idiot." He said crossing his arms. Lina giggled, "So when you actually look normal, you feel stupid." Lina said with a grin. Phibrizo responded with a not so nice hand gesture before turning around to go back to the change room. "Oh, can you try those pants on with another shirt...please." Lina asked sweetly. "Damn it!" Phibrizo cursed as he went to change his shirt. 

After about an hour and a half in the store they finally left walking down another stretch of stores. "Hey Phibrizo, how did you get a credit card?" Lina asked referring to his use of payment for the cloths. "Oh, well it's not my card, it's my parents. They gave us all credit cards so we could fend for our selves. They just don't want to have to take care of us or be around. So what ever we want, we charge it and they pay for it." Phibrizo said shoving the card in his pocket. "Spoiled brats!" Lina said as they walked towards the food court to garb a bite to eat. They were almost there when Phibrizo stopped, Lina turned around and looked at him. "What?" She asked. "I thought I heard Xellos' voice." He said looking around, finally eyeing a photo booth to the side. He motioned for Lina to follow quietly. 

They both put their ears to the booth. _"Are you crazy? Were gonna get in trouble! Xellos get off of me. Hey did you hear that?_ One of the voices said from inside the booth. Phibrizo and Lina both looked at each other trying to contain their laughter. The voice was recognized as Zelgadis'. Phibrizo soon got an idea, he pulled some money out of his pocket pointing at the machine. Lina got the idea and nodded in agreement. Phibrizo put the money into the slot, and they both jumped into the booth behind Xellos and Zelgadis in mid make-out as they made funny faces at the camera. *FLASH* Zelgadis pushed Xellos away from him, startled by the flash, he looked behind and saw Lina and Phibrizo. Phibrizo simply waved while Xellos and Lina laughed. "Why you little." Zelgadis cursed as he reached up and grabbed Phibrizo by the shirt and pulled him down. Phibrizo fell onto Xellos' lap while Zelgadis tried to choke him, Lina was pulling Zelgadis off of Phibrizo as Xellos winked at the camera. *FLASH* Another picture was taken. 

They all cursed as they tried to get untangled in the small booth. "Get you foot out of my eye" Zelgadis yelled at Phibrizo. "That's not MY foot." Phibrizo yelled back trying to get away from Xellos. "Sorry," Lina said trying to remove her foot. This all got them more tangled up than before. *FLASH* The camera took another picture. Finally they got untangled and Xellos and Zelgadis got an idea for revenge, right before the last picture they both pushed Lina and Phibrizo together. Both fell forward with a yelp as their lips met lightly in a small kiss. *FLASH* The last picture was taken. Both jumped back blushing furiously as they glared at Xel and Zel. They all jumped out of the booth, almost immediately Phibrizo and Lina both began to yell and Xellos and his boyfriend. They couldn't understand a word the other was saying, they just stood there, amused with there situation. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Zelgadis asked interrupting their yell-fest. "And _together_." Xellos added with a wink. "That's non of your business!" Lina yelled back as she began to turn in the opposite direction dragging Phibrizo as she stomped away. Xellos quickly grabbed the forgotten pictures from the booth and slipped them into one of Lina's bags with out her noticing. Xellos and Zelgadis both laughed as they watched Lina and Phibrizo disappear into the crowd of people. 

**********

Hey, that's the end of chapter 5, any feedback? Please review. I always like to know if I should continue a story or not. Thanx!

**********


	6. Nothing worth having comes without some ...

Slayers High

Slayers High

By: Sarah-chan

Chapter 6

Nothing worth having _comes without some kind of price_

"LINA! Can we STOP!" Phibrizo asked desperately as Lina dragged Phibrizo on the ground through the crowd of people. Lina didn't respond, she just continued in the direction she was going. _How DARE they do that to me! It's not as if I don't have enough on my plate right now, no, they have to make it even MORE awkward for me. Oops! Forgot about Phibrizo. _Lina thought as she literally through Phibrizo onto one of the benches in the food court. "OUCH!...Thanks Lina-chan..." Phibrizo drawled out as he pealed his face of the bench. He sat up at the table and looked at Lina, she looked like she was gonna cry, but she wasn't. "Don't worry Lina. Those two were just being jackass' don't pay any attention to them." Phibrizo said flashing a smile. Lina only gave a weak smile back as she got up to order some food leaving Phibrizo with his thoughts. 

__

Why is she so upset? It's wasn't that big of a deal...ha, maybe she just hasn't kissed anyone before...hehe... that would make a lot of sense. Heck I wouldn't mind kissing her for real...but I'll only do that if I want Lina to pound me into a bloody pulp. O well, it would have been well worth it. Phibrizo snickered as he was pulled from his thoughts. Lina sat down at the table. "What's so funny?" Lina asked sounding a bit more cheerful. "Oh, nothing." Phibrizo responded quickly as they began to eat their food. They ate their lunch in silence, other than that, each of them kept looking up to steal a peek at the other. But their heads went down quickly as they found them selves looking at each other. _Geez, when did things suddenly get so uncomfortable? I wonder what she thinking about? _Phibrizo thought not looking up from his hamburger. _Why am I acting like this...is it because he knows how I feel or is it that fact that I'm a stupid insecure teenager? I wonder what he's thinking about? _Lina thought staring down at her drink.

After about 10 minutes of the unsettling silence they both looked up from there eaten lunches. "So what do you want to do now?" Phibrizo asked propping his head up with his hands. Lina only shrugged as she stood up and started walking. "Should I follow you or stay here." Phibrizo asked jokingly, but when no answer came he jumped out of his seat. "HEY LINA! Wait up!" Phibrizo called as he ran after her. Soon they were both walking out of the mall, "Did you want to go back home." Lina asked quietly. Phibrizo looked at her funny and noticed that she wouldn't look at him. "Go back to that hellhole, nah I don't think so. I'm staying out as long as I can." Phibrizo said with a wink. Lina turned blushing as she walked in the direction of the park. _She sure blushes a lot hehe, but it's cute. I want to get to know this Lina more, not just the Lina she is at school. But for some reason she seems very shy, it's not like her at all._ Phibrizo thought as he followed in silence.

Once they got to the park Lina sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky. Phibrizo sat back down looking at her sweetly, noticing how beautiful she looked in the sunlight. Soon Lina turned her head and noticed he was looking at her. "Stop looking at me like that." Lina snapped trying her best not to blush again, but fail miserably. "Like what?" Phibrizo asked innocently. "Like that!" She said pointing at him. "Like this" He asked continuing to look at her. "Ya" she said turning away. "Why don't you want me to look at you. Because it makes you blush, is that it." Phibrizo said with a giggle. Lina simply kept her head turned giving him the silent treatment cause of his teasing. "Come on Lina, I always teased you like this." Phibrizo said trying to get her to talk. Lina talked but did not turn her head. "Ya, but that was before..." She said trailing off. "Before...before you knew I loved you." Phibrizo said finishing her sentence. Lina quickly snapped her head around. "You _love_ me? I thought you only _liked_ me...not loved." Lina said looking down into her lap. "Come on Lina! Geez, you must have known or at least had a clue. You didn't even think that I liked you." Phibrizo said letting out a sigh as he leaned back and looked up at the sky. 

Lina soon found herself looking at Phibrizo, his long navy blue hair that reached past his shoulders and his big green eyes that she just loved to watch during class when he wasn't looking. Lina was lost in her own thought and didn't notice that Phibrizo had caught her staring. He chuckled lightly as her head went back down. _Oh Lina, I hope that this wont make things even more awkward, but here I go anyway._ "Lina is this all in vain, is there any point to me telling you how I feel. Or is it just a lost coz, cause if it is...tell me now." Phibrizo said now also looking down at his lap. _Phibrizo, why are you doing this to me?!? Yes I like you maybe even love you. But I'm not the kind of person that tells their feelings to another; I don't know what to say...I don't know what I doing. How did I get into this mess?"_ Lina asked herself. "Phibrizo, you know that...it's...it's hard for me to tell people how I feel." Lina started. "You mean you're scared to." Phibrizo said bluntly. "I guess..." Lina said quietly after a short pause. 

"Remember Lina, nothing worth having comes without some kind of price. Let me know if you change your mind." Phibrizo said as he stood up grabbing his bags and kissed Lina on the top of her head before walking away in the direction of his house. Lina watched Phibrizo leave, she soon found her head in her hands as she cried. _Why did I do that!?! I'm so stupid! I should have told him, I feel so guilty._ Lina thought before she began to walk back to her house for dinner. When she got there she was still crying, "What's wrong?" Luna asked as Lina walked by. "Nothing, can Amelia sleep over?" Lina asked quietly. "Of coarse." Luna said sounding concerned. "Thank you" Lina said as she went up to her room. She then proceeded to phone Amelia and asked her to stay the night. About half an hour latter the doorbell rang and Luna answered it. "Oh, hello Amelia." She said happily. "Hey, where is Lina?" Amelia asked looking around. "She's up in her room. You can bring your stuff up there." Luna said as she took her coat to hang up while Amelia made her way upstairs. 

Amelia lightly knocked on Lina's door. "Lina are you in there?" She asked for the other side of the door. "Yup, come in" Came Lina's sniffled reply. Amelia walked in and shut the door behind her she then noticed Lina was crying on her bed with her knees tightly clutched to her chest. "Lina are you ok!" Amelia said as she dropped her bag and went to Lina side. Lina only responded with a nod. "Does this have something to do with Phibrizo? I heard that you two went to the mall today." Amelia said as Lina nodded again. Amelia then held Lina in a friendly embrace as Lina told her all the events leading to the present, including from the night before. 

"And then he just walked away?" Amelia asked hearing the end of the story. "Yes" Lina, said with a bit more control than before, because she now had someone to talk to. "Well, you should tell him Lina. Why do you continue to lie to yourself?" Amelia asked. "I know your right but...I'm scared." Lina said looking down at her bed. "Of what?" Amelia asked. "Oh, lots. What people will think, if I'm only setting myself up for humiliation or hurt. As well as other things." Lina said looking once again at her friend. "God Lina! You worry too much! Who cares what other people think or say, it's a sacrifice you will have to make... it all comes with the package of being a teenager." She said looking back at Lina. Lina new she was right but said nothing, suddenly the phone range. "Lina it's for you." Luna called up the stares. Lina looked at Amelia as if to ask her to pick it up, she nodded as she grabbed the receiver. 

"Hello?" Amelia asked. "Amelia? Is Lina there?" Came the voice of Phibrizo on the other line. Amelia's eyes went wide with shock. Lina looked at her with concern, soon turning to shock as Amelia mouthed Phibrizo's name. She shook her head vigorously. "I'm sorry she can't come to the phone right now, can I take a message?" Amelia asked sweetly. "Sure...I guess. Lina accidentally took one of my bags from the mall, and I was wondering if I could get it back?" Phibrizo asked. Amelia's face suddenly brightened with a sneaky smile, Lina looked at her questionably. "Sure, she will meet you at the park tomorrow and give it back. Is that ok?" Amelia asked looking at Lina who was shaking her head and flailing her arms mouthing the words 'No way'. "Sure, thanks Amelia. Bye." Phibrizo said before hanging up. Lina said nothing she only glared at her friend. "He want's this back." Amelia said grabbing a bag of cloths that sat beside Lina's bed. Lina only shrugged then nodded.

"Hey, what's this?" Amelia said grabbing something out of the bag. "Huh?" Lina asked looking at what Amelia was holding. Amelia suddenly burst out in laughter. She was looking at the pictures that Xellos had slipped into her bag earlier today. "Damn you Xellos!" Lina said as she snatched the pictures from Amelia as she blushed. Amelia soon fell of the bed laughing still. Lina looked at the pictures in her hand, yes they were funny. But the last one of she and Phibrizo accidentally kissing. It made her stomach twist and her heart hurt. By the time Amelia had recovered Lina was still blushing. She quickly hid the pictures out of Amelia's reach, she looked at Lina with a big grin on her face. "So, you two did get some action today." Amelia said with a wink. "If you call a stupid fruit cake and his boyfriend pushing the two of us together and our lips touching for half a second action...then you need to get a dictionary." Lina grumbled as they got ready for bed. "Oh well, you'll have another chance tomorrow." Amelia snickered as she left the room to change in the bathroom. Lina quickly grabbed the pictures from underneath her pillow and looked at them, she smiled before putting them back as she heard Amelia approach. Amelia silently got into her sleeping bag before Lina turned out the light. Amelia soon broke the silence with little kissing noises. "AMELIA!" Lina shouted embarrassed. "Sorry Lina, g'night". She said snickering. "G'night" Lina said before wandering into a peaceful slumber.

Phibrizo lay in bed looking up at the ceiling._ What is she going to do tomorrow? Will she just give me my bag and walk away? No doubtably Amelia knows about everything now and is probably trying to convince her to come clean. I hope Amelia can convince her cause I don't think I can wait from a distance and watch. I love her too much. Listen to me! I sound like a lovesick puppy dog! Oh, how the others would laugh at me if they knew. Oh well, they will find out sooner or latter. _Phibrizo thought before wandering into a restless sleep. 

  
Click [here][1] to see my fan art of the pictures from the mall...Very cute^^  
................................................................  
Well, there goes another chapter...hope you guys are still enjoying my story. Please be kind and review, and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. Thanx! 

   [1]: http://phibby.homestead.com/files/Photos.jpg



	7. Things change fast...when you admit defe...

Slayers High

Slayers High

By: Sarah-chan

Chapter 7

Things change fast..._when you admit defeat. _

"Lina! WAKE UP!" Amelia yelled as she slammed a pillow into her best friend's face. "huh? ...what?" Lina managed as she sat up. "What was that for!" Lina demanded at once. "You wouldn't get up. And look at the clock, Phibrizo's probably waiting for you already." Amelia said with her hands on her waist as she taped her foot on the ground. Lina groaned as she hid under the covers. "I can't go, I don't feel good." Lina said from under the blanket. "That's just ANOTHER excuse Lina! NOW GET UP!!!" Amelia said pulling the covers off her. Lina shivered a bit before getting up and get ready. Lina shot Amelia the deadliest glare she could muster at 11:00 in the morning, Amelia only smiled triumphantly. After Lina was dressed they ate breakfast and headed for the door. "Wait! Don't forget Phibrizo's bag." Amelia said wagging a finger at Lina. "Oops!" Lina said as she ran upstairs to get the bag. _I was so nervous I almost forgot it, which would have looked really stupid. _"Got it" Lina, said as they left the house and walked in the direction of the park. 

As Lina and Amelia neared the park they could make out the figure of Phibrizo sitting on the park bench playing his guitar. "There he is!" Amelia said happily as she elbowed Lina in the side. "I could have told you that. Since when has my eye sight ever been bad?" Lina said trying to sound calm and hide that she was really nervous. Phibrizo looked in their direction and put down his guitar, he waved for them to come over. Amelia immediately jumped on the bench next to Phibrizo asking how he was doing. But Phibrizo wasn't paying much attention to her as Lina stumbled to the bench. "Here you go." Lina said handing Phibrizo the bag nervously. "Uh...thanks." Phibrizo said sounding as bad as Lina. Lina stood in silence as the two tried desperately not to look at each other. "Well, I guess I should go... if theirs nothing else to say." Lina said sounding almost hopeful that Phibrizo would stop her from leaving. "Ya, I guess... if there is nothing more to say." Phibrizo said softly just as bad a Lina. 

Amelia sat between the two looking back and forth at the two and there sad excuse for a conversation. She watched as Lina turned to leave. She immediately jumped up. "Stop right there! BOTH OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! Would at least one of you please say something to the other?!?" Amelia shouted startling both Lina and Amelia. They both looked at her with blank expressions. "Look, I'm not leaving until at least one of you is happy. It's terrible the torture you people put your selves through. You should not let small things get in the way of love." Amelia said continuing to ramble and go all starry-eyed about how beautiful love is. Lina and Phibrizo both rolled their eyes. Soon Lina couldn't take it anymore. "FINE! We'll talk, on one condition. You SHUT UP!" Lina said glaring at Amelia. She smiled and gave a victory sign as she sat Lina in her former seat and began in the direction of the park entrance. "You two better talk this out, cause I'm going to be at the only exit to the park and if one of you is not happy when you leave then you will both be in here for a long time." She said before Amelia ran out of sight.

Lina and Phibrizo stole nervous glances as they sat in silence. "You know...Amelia is right. This is childish, any ways it's not like miss. Psycho-justice is going to let us out any time soon...so" Phibrizo said trailing off. Lina looked at him doubtfully "so.....what?" She asked "Don't you think we could at least talk?" Phib asked. "Sure. You can answer the reason your not at your Darkloard band practice." Lina said returning to her familiar smug expression. "Well, something more important came up." Phibrizo said smiling at Lina. "Does your cloths mean that much to you?" Lina asked pointing to the bag beside him. Phibrizo gave her a weary look. "You know what I mean." He said. "I know." Said a blushing Lina. "Things seemed to change really fast." "Not for me. I have always felt this way." Phibrizo said back. Lina faced him blushing. "Would you STOP THAT!?!" She almost yelled. "What?" Phib asked putting up his hands in defense. "Making me BLUSH! You're doing it on purposes!" Lina fumed. "But you look too cute when you do." He said smiling back. "You're doing it again!" Lina yelled. "Ok I'll stop." Phibrizo said with a smile. He was obviously finding this very amusing. 

Lina looked over to him as he smiled at her. She once again took a note of his very charming features, like his beautiful hair and big green eyes. And the way he was smiling at her right now..._DAMN IT! He's doing it even when he's not talking. Damn you Phibrizo! _She cursed coming out of her girly daze. She turned her blushing face so she did not have to look at him. "Aw, com'on Lina. Why do you hate me so much." Phibrizo said sounding almost desperate. _He thinks I hate him even after I said I had feelings for him...what does he want? Me to admit defeat!?! _"I don't hate you Phibrizo." Lina said coolly turning once again to face him. "So what? You just don't want to give me a chance cause I'm a bad person or something? I was going to ask you out for the longest time...but god know the world would end...right Lina?" Phibrizo said sounding bitter. "It's not like that." Lina said sounding hurt as she turned her head down as hot tears ran down her face. 

Phibrizo watched surprised and guilty that he had made her cry. "Look Lina, I'm sorry. The last thing in the world I want to do is hurt you." Phibrizo said softly as he used her chin to an angle so that she was looking at him. She looked at Phibrizo and noted how sad he looked. He gently wiped away her tears, and in the process getting very closes to the girl next to him. Phibrizo noted that Lina was not blushing or running from his touch, but more on the side of looking unsure with herself. _Oh, this is just too tempting, what to do? What to do? Come on you wuss, ya only live once. She might not totally bash your head in..._ Phibrizo thought arguing with himself before he leaned closer to Lina letting his lips lightly brush hers...

– Zelgadis' house.

"So what do you think about the whole thing?" Xellos asked running his fingers through Zelgadis' hair. "I think we should stay out of their love life." Zel stated looking over to his boyfriend lying beside him as he tried to do his homework. "Not much of a love life if you ask me." Xellos said continuing to play with Zel's hair. "No one asked you! And would you please stop playing with my hair? It's distracting." Zelgadis glared. "If you think that is distracting, try doing algebra while I do this!" Xellos said garbing Zelgadis by the collar and pulling him into a crushing kiss as he leaning over Zel. Soon Xellos pulled away much to Zelgadis' displeasure. "Did you hear that?" He asked. Just then Zelgadis' grandfather entered the room. He looked from the spilled math books on the floor to his straddled grandson on his bed. *Yes Rezo can see in my story! ^^* Zelgadis' face went immediately red, while Xellos only waved from on top of Zel. Besides it's not as if their relationship was a secret no matter how much Zelgadis insisted. 

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm only getting the dirty laundry" Rezo said as he picked up Zel's cloths hamper. "Zelgadis by boy, don't look so flushed. Red is not the most flattering colour on you. Besides I've been there and done that. No need to be embarrassed." Rezo said with a wink as he left the room. Zelgadis cringed, why couldn't his family be normal and disapprove of his relationship, instead of encouraging it. Xellos smile "I have always really liked your family." He said before continuing with the task at hand before they were interrupted. _I wonder how Lina's doing?_ Zelgadis thought for a second before his lips were captured and the question was erased. 

-Back in the park

__

Oh my god! Phibrizo is kissing me...and I'm kissing back! How did this happen?!? ...Phibby's a good kissed...CRAP! Stay focused, don't let this get the better of you. Oh screw it! I know when to admit defeat. Lina thought, as the kiss grew more intense. Soon they both needed air and separated in a desperate attempt to breathe. _I can't believe she kissed me back!_ Phibrizo thought as he inhaled as much air as he could. After a few seconds their breathing returned to normal. And they both looked at each other with skeptical looks. "What?!?" Phibrizo finally said looking confused. "One word Phibby-chan...Wow." Lina said leaning back against the park bench. Phibrizo looked at her surprised expecting her to hit him but instead smiled at the vague complement. "So what now? Do I get my date or not" Phibrizo asked smiling as he leaning back on the bench as well. "How's this for an answer" Lina said as she bent down and kissed Phib full on the lips. This answer gave Phibrizo a shock of surprise, but only for a second before he kissed back. _Whao! Lina got really brave fast! I wonder what she did to change her mind..._ Phibrizo thought.

"WHAO! I can't leave you two alone it seems!" Amelia said sounding surprised a few meters away. The sound of Amelia's voice pulled them both out of the kiss with a start as they jumped a good few feet in the air. Amelia just stood there with her arms crossed as a smug expression on her face. "I said talk out your problems, not relieve sexual tension." Amelia said giggling. This comment caused both Lina and Phibrizo to blush now. "I don't know what you're talking about." Phibrizo said jumping to his feet followed closely by Lina. "Oh, come on. Both of you were obviously enjoying that immensely." Amelia said with a wink. This caused them both to sweat drop. "That's non of your business! You shouldn't spy on people!" Lina shouted at Amelia. She ignored it "You two are so KAWAII! I can't wait to tell the school!" Amelia beamed. "NO!" Both Lina and Phibrizo shouted at once. "Why?" Amelia said sounding saddened. Phibrizo looked over at Lina. "I think it's best if it seems like nothing has changed right now. Not until things get comfortable...ok?" Phibrizo said to a sulking Amelia. She looked to Lina who gave her a stern look as to support Phibrizo's decision. "Ok, fine..." Amelia said grumbling. 

"Oh, Shit!" Lina cured looking at her watch. "I'm late, I told my sister I would help her go grocery shopping. Sorry I gotta go." Lina said sounding sad. Phibrizo shrugged "That's ok, I'll phone you later and then you can yell at me all you want." "What makes you think I would yell at you?" Lina asked sounding rushed. "Cause your gonna have to blame someone for your being late." Phibrizo said with a wink before Lina rolled her eyes and sprinted home. Phibrizo and Amelia watched her leave. "Whatever you said to her must have really worked." Amelia said facing Phib. "I didn't really say anything though..." Phibrizo said sounding confused. " Well, looks like she finally admitted defeat." Amelia said as began to walk home for a late lunch. "...maybe" Phibrizo whispered to himself as he left the empty park feeling a whole lot better than he did two days before. _I guess things do change fast._

**********

AGH! I'm ashamed I wrote such mush..._ oh well! (And there was more Xel /Zel by request. *wink*) 

Please R&R...and give me some ideas...^^

NEXT: Lina and Phibrizo must deal with the pressures of a ...*secret* ...relationship!

**********

__


	8. Trying to keep a secret relationship.......

Slayers High

Slayers High

By: Sarah-chan

Chapter 8

Trying to keep a secret relationship...... a 'secret' 

"Lina why are you up so early?" Luna asked sounding surprised. "Oh, I guess I just wanted to get an early start for school..." Lina replied nervously, when in retrospect she was only excited about seeing Phibrizo today. Luna gave her a doubtful look. "Really I did!" Lina insisted as she sat and ate her breakfast. She left for Zel's house early today and found Xellos once again standing at the door with a knowing smile. "Hello Lina! Did you have a good time yesterday?" Xellos asked innocently as he rung the doorbell. Lina narrowed her eyes. "What's it to you?" She asked. "Well, Lina. Lets just say I see all that goes on in this city, and yes that includes the park." Xellos said pausing to observe the look of horror on Lina's face before continuing. "But I must say...you have wonderful breathing control to stay down on Phibrizo that long. Perhaps you could even beat me and Zelgadis." Xellos said with a wink. Lina choked as the door flung open to reveal Zel. 

"Hey guys...Lina, are you ok?" Zelgadis asked concerned that Lina might be choking. Though it took a moment for Lina to recover even though she was still very flushed. "Oh, I'm just fine Zel." Lina blushed as she glared a Xellos. Then the three of them began to walk to school. "So Valentines Day is coming up this week, are you guys going to the dance? I am since the Darklords will be the band playing." Xellos said. "I might stop by. But what about poor Zel, you will be playing all night?" Lina said sounding sarcastic. Zelgadis blushed while Xellos made a face. "I don't need to play all night! Don't worry Zelgadis will be getting more than his fare share of attention, thank you so very much! And I believe you will be too." Xellos said swinging his arm around Zel and winking at Lina again, who turned bright red. "What does he mean by that?" Zel asked Lina. "Oh, nothing....uh...oh, look! It's the school!" Lina stuttered before running ahead. Xellos simply chuckled as he watched her go.

Lina ran up to the school as fast as she could and through the door while nearly running into someone. She looked up and saw Amelia and Sherra. "Hey, guys. Sorry for almost running into you!" Lina blurted out. "Oh, that's ok." Amelia smiled as her and Sherra walked away hand in hand. Lina watched them leave with a puzzled look on her face. _Since when has Amelia hanged out with the Darklords? Let alone walk around holding hands with one?_ Lina mused before turning in the direction of her locker. No sooner did she reach her locker did she turn to see Filia and Dynast walking down the hall together talking. _Whao! Now what's THAT about?!? Dynast doesn't talk to anyone, especially cheerleaders...maybe he's sick? But that wouldn't explain why Filia would be hanging with him?....Agh! _Lina grumbled in frustration as she shut her locker. _Why should I care anyway.....I wonder where Phibrizo could be?_ Lina looked around the hall searching for her new source of affection.

No matter where she looked, Lina could not find Phibrizo. She made a face as she passed Gourry in the hall with Silphiel hanging all over him as they walked by. _He didn't even say hi..._Lina thought before continuing her search. Next she tried the cafeteria and with luck she found the Dark lords, but still no Phibrizo. _It wouldn't hurt to ask them..._ Lina thought as she walked towards the group. With closer examination she noticed that every one in the group was paired off, as well bunch of extras with them. Huh? _What's going on...first there was Filia and Dynast. Then Amelia and Sherra, and now Zellas and Zeigram!?! Well, Zel and Xel don't surprise me, and neither does Martina and Zangulus nor does Val and Gaav. But then theirs...what? NAGA and DOLPHIN! What is the world coming too!!!_ "Hi, guys." Lina smiled at the group of lovesick teenagers. "How you guys doing?" Lina asked nervously when none of them looked at her. "Fine..." They all said in dreamy unison. "Right...Sure you are." Lina said rolling her eyes. 

'WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!?!" Lina yelled at the top of her lungs. This seemed to snap everyone out of his or her trance. "Whatever do you mean Lina-chan?" Zellos asked innocently. "This!" Lina said motioning to them with her hands. "All this lovey dovey, mushy stuff!" Lina narrowed her eyes in exasperation. "It's almost Valentines Day Lina." Filia said with the smile returning to her face. "SO?!?" Lina said throwing her hands in the air. "That does not mean you all have to prepare by turning into mindless drowns!" Lina leered at them suspiciously. "What's wrong Lina?" Zelgadis asked sounding concerned. "I think she's mad cause we all have our dates, but she can't seem to find Phibrizo!" Zellos chuckled. Lina turned red as they all laughed. "NO! What makes you think I would be looking for him let alone want to DATE HIM!" Lina said through clenched teeth glaring as Xellos who immediately shut his mouth. "Well honey, if you are looking for him he won't be here until lunch. He had to go and get some equipment for the band since the concert is in two days." Dolphin said sweetly answering Lina's silent question. 

"Well thanks, that would be useful if I was looking for him, which I'm not of coarse! So I'm gonna leave now.....Bye." Lina said before running out of the cafeteria. They all watched her leave before returning to there beloved ones beside them. Lina leaned against the door to her next class trying to catch her breath. _Well, that didn't go very well. This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought._ She thought before stepping into the confided prison that was her classroom. It seemed like days as the classes and hours went by. Lina was so bored and she missed Phibrizo. _What?!? I get all close to him for one day and now I can't live without him! How in the hell did I get through the last 10 years when I can't even get through one morning? Oh that's right, we were mean and cruel to each other._ Lina reminded herself just as the bell rang. _YES! One more class and then I get to see Phibby!_ Lina skipped happily out of the classroom. 

--------------------

It was just before lunch as a silent figure shuffled down the hall undetected in the shadows._ I can't do this! How am I gonna get through the day without anyone seeing me? This is embarrassing, I'll be laughed out of the school. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MY REPUTATION!?! _He though as he quickly ran to his locker. At his locker he put on a pair of sun classes trying to keep a cool and calm demeanor while hiding the worried look on his face_. I really hope Lina's not mad at me. I forgot to tell her where I was going today._ He thought just as the lunch bell rang. He slammed his locker shut and ran into the bathroom. _There's no harm in hiding until the crowds die down._

--------------------

Lina ran to the cafeteria as fast as she could, if Phibrizo was gonna be anywhere it would be there. She scanned the room as she entered, but no Phibrizo. Lina pouted and dragged herself over to her table. "Do you guys know where Phibrizo is? He's suppose to be here right?" Lina asked sitting at the table. She looked at the people sitting around it; Zelgadis (Xellos sitting in his lap), Gourry, Amelia, Filia and Shilphiel. It seemed that everyone had quit the love-fest long enough to eat. Zelgadis grinned as Xellos whispered something into Zel's ear. Lina strained to hear what Xel was saying, but was only able to get Phibrizo's name out of it. Zelgadis looked at Lina with a knowing smile. Everyone seemed to be suspiciously quiet except for Gourry who was attacking his ham sandwich. 

"I'm dreadfully sorry Lina, I don't think any of us knows where your beloved could be." Zelgadis said with a wink. _HUH!?! Since when have my friends turned on ME!?! Damn you Xellos! _Lina narrowed her eyes dangerously close as she looked to the Darklords only to be met by a table full of teenagers making kissie faces at her while giggling. Using the one finger salute, Lina expressed her anger towards the gang. Soon both tables burst into a load uproar of laughter causing everyone else in the room to wonder what was so funny. Lina blushed all the way to the roots of her flaming hair, and was not impresses by the attention her 'secret' relationship was getting from other in the school after only one day. Lina let her head fall to the table with a thud. "Amelia?" Lina asked from the surface of the table. "Yes Lina." Amelia said still wiping the tears from her eyes with a light chuckle. "Can I have one of your pom-pom's?" She mumbled. "Why?" "Cause I want to use it to suffocated myself." She hissed causing another roar of laughter from the cruel teens. 

--------------------

__

Now, If I could only make it to the cafeteria without being seen. Thought the figure emerging from the bathroom with his head held low. Briskly he started his way down the hall turning his head whenever someone would look his way. _I don't know how I let her buy theses clothes...It's just not me. But anything for the one you love, right.....? What a load of CRAP!_ He thought as he reached the cafeteria door, then opened the door. A hush fell over the crowed as he entered the room adjusting his sunglasses that suddenly slipped down his nose. Eyes went wide at the sight of who was standing before them. Lina sensed the silence and allowed her head to rise off the table only to widen with joy at the sight of who had caused the silence. 

There stood Phibrizo; Sunglasses, black dress shirt with the first few buttons undone, and nice ironed khaki dress pants that finished the outfit though he still wore the same shoes he did the day before. Phibrizo stood there nervously as he felt a hundred eyes burn into him. _Fuck! Now I REALLY wish I hadn't given all my clothes away. Well, at least there is some kid somewhere dresses totally harsh, for a nice cheap price._ Phibrizo thought suddenly snapping out of his thoughts.

Phibrizo sneered, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!?!" All the heads in the room dropped to stare at the food in front of them, not wanting to upset the leader of 'The Darklords'. Slowly Phibrizo walked to the back of the room where the two tables stared wide-eyed at the dark hared boy. "Lookin pretty spiffy." Gaav said with a whistle. "Ya, what's the occasion?" Dynast asked emotionlessly. Phibrizo raised an eyebrow at his family. He had expected cruel teasing and jokes, but all they ask is the occasion? "The fact that I have non of my old clothes left." Phibrizo said cracking his knuckles. "Oh, don't worry, It's sexy when a bad boy dresses a little preppy." Zellas said with a wink. _Ok, I'm gonna pretend like my sister didn't just call me sexy._ He thought felling sick.

Phibrizo then turned his attention over to the other table, who looked as though they had lots interest except for Lina. She smiled as him and winked. Phibrizo felt himself beginning to melt, and soon walked over to his table and sat down with a goofy smile on his face. Within minutes the bell range and all the students ran to their next classes. Through the crowded chaos Phibrizo managed to grab Lina and pull her around a secluded corner. "I'm very upset with you." Lina said with mock anger with her hands on her hips. Phibrizo smiled an apology as he warped his hands around her waist. "Well, looks like you'll have to punish me then." He whispered. Lina smirked before pulling her companion into a passionate kiss, now pushed up against the wall Lina ran her hands through Phibrizo's gorgeous shoulder length hair. To Phibrizo It was as if this was the kiss that made up for all 10 years of lust and wanting, pouring his soul out. 

But of coarse nature means to deprive us of this action cause of our need for oxygen. And with that, the two parted gasping for air. Lina smiled at Phibrizo who had bent over to retrieve his sunglasses that had fallen off while their short play of action. He put his glasses on remembering that they were to be in class right now. Lina hugged Phibrizo resting her head on his shoulder. "Uh, Lina? I hate to be the one to say it but...we have classes." He said arms around her waist. Lina sighed, "You really know how to ruin a mood." She said smacking him upside the head. "Hey! What was that for!" He demanded. "For being yourself." Lina responded smugly walking up the stairs. "But we had classes!" Phibrizo whined following his girlfriend to the very place.

**********

Sorry it took so long, but I had a lot of things going on. Well, hopefully I can now finish this fic up. ^_^ Plez review. Thanx!

**********


	9. Things couldn't get any worse, right?......

Slayers High

Slayers High

By: Sarah-chan

Chapter 9

Thing couldn't get any worse, right?......_WRONG!_

__

"Would Phibrizo Rubyeye please come to the office, Phibrizo Rubyeye please come to the office." Phibrizo looked up to the speaker that had just shouted the massage. He then looked to Lina beside him and shrugged his shoulder. " What do ya think they want?" Lina whispered. "I have no idea, but it sounded kinda urgent." Phibrizo said standing. "You are excused Mr. Rubyeye, heaven knows what you have done now." The teacher said looking up from her papers. There was a hush as Phibrizo exited the room. 

__

Ok, I know I didn't do anything that would get my called down to the office today. Though I did kiss Lina, but that couldn't be it....Gaav and Valgaav are always going at it in the hallways. The teachers just ignore it and walk over them. So what could it be? Phibrizo though as he walked down the hall turning a corner. 

__

Let's see it could be mom or dad, but if it is that can only mean that they got into some trouble. Or maybe it's my so called pain in the ass 'stepfather' just wanting to bitch at me again, god I hate Cepheed, and his five kids, what PANSIES! Why the hell did my mother marry him? Knowing her it was probably to spite us, plus he's loaded. 'Phibrizo not the time to vent your anger!' THINK! Well at least I know it can't them, there probably off somewhere in Hawaii. So no worries... Phibrizo lost his train of thought just as he caught a glimpse of who was in the office. _SHIT! NO WAY!_ Phibrizo mentally yelled as he put on a fake smile and walked trough the door. "PHIBRIZO! How's my only child?" A woman with long blond hair and a black dress said before grabbing Phibrizo into a big bear hug. _Only a nightmare, it's only a nightmare! _He told himself as he gasped for breath. 

Finally the woman released Phibrizo allowing him to talk. "Mother I'm not your only child, you have 2 other boys and 2 more girls. Remember Zellas, Dyanst, Gaav and Dolphin?" Phibrizo said rolling his eyes. The man beside the woman snorted with disgust as Phibrizo listed his siblings. Phibrizo narrowed his eyes at the man. "Oh Cepheed, stop that. And Phibrizo of coarse I remember them, I went through the pain of giving berth to them. But you're the only one I actually like dear." His mother said with a wicked grin. 

Phibrizo had to admit that when Mom and Cepheed were around, he was the most understanding. While all his other siblings tried to kill Cepheed about every chance they got. He could never really understand why he didn't try too start trouble, cause god knows he could. Perhaps he was destined to play peacekeeper in his family; still that didn't stop his sibling from totally pissing mom off, not to mention himself too sometimes. Oh well, she loves them,... right?...she **has** to love them. Guess I'm just different...

"LoN dear, must we stay here any longer?" Cepheed asked looking at the school around him. "Of coarse not dear, we only came home to talk with Phibby and let him know we were here." LoN glared at her husband who immediately backed down. "Ya mom, that's another thing...why are you here?" Phibrizo asked sounding less than impressed. This was the last thing he needed right now. "Is it a crime for a mother to come home and visit her family once and a while?" LoN said trying very hard to sound appalled at his question. Phibrizo raised an eyebrow. "Police after you again?" Phibrizo asked. He wasn't about to believe the crap his mother had just said, he knew his family too well for that. "Ya. Geez you try and smuggle a trunk into Europe and they give you hell. I don't understand it." LoN said angrily. "Mother, I think it was more the fact that the trunk was full of diamonds and jewels." Phibrizo said matter-of-factly.

LoN smiled at Phibrizo, "You always were the smart one." " Though we wont have anything illegal going on while were home this time, ok? We can't risk it." Cepheed glared at Phibrizo. "HEY! I didn't steal that car! It was Gaav, I only returned it! OK!" Phibrizo glared back at Cepheed, recalling the incident the last time they were in town. "Anyway, need I remind you that we live in a very bad town! I don't think anyone will notice if we have a few joints laying around, courtesy of your other children of coarse." Phibrizo said siting in a chair. "Well dear, we will have that all fixed by the time you kids get home. In fact it's in the works right now." LoN said kindly. Phibrizo looked at her questioningly though knew better than to ask, he just nodded. The lunch bell rang *RING* "We have to go now dear, tell your brothers and sitters that we will be staying for a bit. Just tell them that we wanted to spend more time at home." LoN said with disgust in her voice. "Ya, sure mom. Bye!" Phibrizo said running out of the office to the cafeteria. 

+++

" I 'AM NOT HANGING OFF THAT PEP-RALLY REJECT AGAIN!" Sherra yelled to the other Darklords and Slayers. "Hey, I am not a Pep-rally reject!" Amelia said angrily, held pom-poms at her hips. Both groups rolled their eyes. "Amelia remember we are doing this for Lina." Zelgadis said placing his hand of the upset cheerleader's shoulder. "I know, I'm sorry." Amelia sat down. "So what are we going to do then? The plan was to try and get them to feel comfortable around us, so they could be together. Though I think we only succeeded in scarring them, they looked freaked out." Zellas said taking a puff from her cigarette. "Why the hell are we doing this for the hell-munchkin anyway?" Gaav asked looking at his family with disgust. "Would It kill you to do something nice!" Dolphin yelled. Gavv looked as though he was in deep though about the question. "YES! Yes it would! Deeply!" Gaav glared at his sister. Dolphin turned away. "Well, personally I do not enjoy my valentine partner either. People, c'mon NAGA!...geez, who came up with our partners!" Dolphin bared her teeth. 

Everyone looked at each other to see who made the parings. "Who actually did?" Zelgadis asked, voicing everyone's question. "Think fruit cake." Dynast said monotone, finally breaking his silence. Everyone turned to glare at Xellos who was in the process of seeing how many pencils would fit in his hair. "XELLOS! You made the pairings!?!" Zelgadis yelled. Xellos looked up confused "Ya, why? Something wrong?" Xellos asked innocently. Everyone sweat-dropped. "Never mind" Zel mumbled turning back to the others. "Well, were going to have to think of another way..." Filia worried as she sat next to Zellas.

+++

Phibrizo was on his way to the cafeteria when he ran into Lina...literally. "OUCH! HEY, WATCH WERE YOUR GOI....oh sorry Phibrizo I didn't know it was you." Lina apologized quickly. "It's ok," Phibrizo said checking if his guitar was ok. They both began to walk to the cafeteria in silence. "Are you ok, Rizo-chan?" Lina Smiled. Phibrizo looked worried and confused. He stopped walking and leaned against the wall, "Do think anything weird is going on? " He asked. "What do you mean...'weird'?" Lina raised an eyebrow. 

"Like all our friends and my family going out together, when they can barley stand each other let alone date." Phibrizo looked around suspiciously, though not mentioning his mother and stepfathers return home. 

"What are you saying? That they're only pretending? But why would they do that?" Lina looked skeptical. 

"OF COARSE! Why, I don not know. My family is probably behind it knowing them." He sighed. 

"You could be wrong you know. Give your family some slack, maybe they want to change." 

"YA RIGHT! The same people that started the plague! I don't think so, they will never change!" Phibrizo said bitterly.

"How can you seriously blame your family for causing the plague?!?" Lina almost shouted, the notion sounded so silly to her. 

"Lina, I bet you if I traced far enough back and did enough research it would prove scientists wrong. I bet you I would find who really started it all...my FAMILY! You don't know them like I do, it would seem like a joke to them." Phibrizo ranted as Lina sweat-dropped.

"Sure, whatever Phibrizo. I still think your wrong." Lina said stubbornly.

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Sure, what's the price?" 

"The person that wins get the last point, the final strike that will tell us who has won our little ten year war, since we don't need it anymore." He explained. 

"So what does the loser do?" Lina asked smugly. 

"Whatever the winner tells them to do." Phibrizo grinned.

+++

"So, you say we just tell them?" Zellas asked. "No, we should do it tackle and as discreet as possibly. Leave it to us." Dynast said calmly. They finally all agreed, then jumped back to their tables as they saw Lina and Phibrizo walk into the room. Phibrizo looked at the separate tables, "See I told you." He whispered. "That doesn't prove anything." Lina hiss back before sitting at her table, and Phibrizo at his. Lunch passed strangely quiet.

After Lunch they all went to their classes, Phibrizo wished the day would last longer. He didn't want to go home to his family and try to stop them from killing each other. Though instead of slow the day went fast and soon Phibrizo was gathering his books from his locker. He walked outside and saw his brothers and sisters waiting. "Hey, guys who you waiting for?" Phibrizo ran up to them. "You, ya moron! What took you so long?!?" Gaav snapped. "Geez sorry." Phibrizo started to walk slowly behind them. 

"I call dibs on the computer when we get home." Gaav yelled.

"NO WAY! I did at breakfast!" Dolphin screeched. 

Phibrizo rolled his eyes. " Actually it would be my turn guys." 

Dolphin and Gaav both turned and glared, "HELL NO!" Both said in unison. "Get lost brat! You're not getting on the computer!" Gaav yelled back before turning to argue more with dolphin. Phibrizo was now walking beside Zellas, "Hey, what's their problem." Phibrizo hissed " Oh, I don't know! Maybe they find you incredibly annoying like the rest of the world!" Zellas snapped walking ahead. Phibrizo was shocked. Sure, his family was rude, mean and inconsiderate but Dolphin nor Zellas had ever been so cruel or snap like that. He looked to his side, Dynast walking beside him reading as book. 

Dynast looked down at him for a second, but just ignored him and went back to his book. That was it! Phibrizo didn't like being yelled at or ignored! These were the exact same reasons he almost ended his life!

"THAT'S IT! What is your guys' PROBLEM!?!" Phibrizo yelled stopping in his tracks. Dynast gave the others a look,...Gaav ignored it. 

"OUR problem! We don't have a problem! It's you that has the problem, you and Lina pretending to hate each other! To think we all went lovey dovey with the '_Slayers'_. FOR YOU! Eewewewewew!" Gaav yelled making a face.

"Very discreet and tactful Gaav." Dynast said sarcastically.

"I KNEW IT!" Phibrizo said pointing at them all. "So why do you still act like enemies?" Dolphin asked allot softer than Gaav did. "Well, we won't be for long." Phibrizo said satisfied as he patted his pocket. There was the evidence he needed. Phibrizo walked past his confused siblings...

"Oh, and by the way...Mom and Cepheed are home."

--------------------

Thanx to all that reviewed. Please tell me whatcha think. ^_^ Bye for now. 

-------------------- 


End file.
